Yuichi Endo
Yuichi Endo is the main protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! L.O.G. He is a traveling freelance "duelist for hire" and is one of the best there is. Appearance Yuichi has short, messy, dark blue hair that spikes up in the back and parts in two in front of his forehead and brown eyes. He also has a white streak of hair that he usually keeps hidden with his black, as he calls it, "detective hat". He is usually seen wearing a green shirt underneath a white jacket with dark blue pants and white shoes. He also has pitch-black eyes. Personality Yuichi has a strong sense of morality and is never willing to go against his morals for any reason. He believes that L.O.G.s should always be upheld and that anyone who breaks them is not a real duelist He also seems to have a resentment for the L.O.G.s as when Sato Otori asks about how he acquired the Hayatemaro, he simply responds by saying that the L.O.G.s are powerful but can also be deadly. From a young age, Yuichi was on his own as a result of issues within his family and the constant betrayal he witnessed. He gives his reason for becoming a freelance duelist is that he wants to use his strength for the sake of someone else and so that he won't be consumed in dueling for his own sake. Yuichi is also very stubborn about certain things. For example, no matter the weather conditions or the situation at hand, he refuses to take off his hat under any circumstances. He is also very particular about other people's purpose behind dueling and whether there purpose is good or not, as shown when he didn't take Fuji or Kaji seriously in either of his duels against them but when he faced off against Sato Otori, who was passionately dueling for a purpose other then self gain, he actually used his full power and actually Cross Summoned. Biography 8 Years Before Yuichi was born the oldest of two children. He, his younger brother, and their mother and father lived comfortably for many years as Yuichi's father was an exceptionally good duelist. However, his father's wining streak didn't last forever. He began losing all of his duels and it began to drive him mad. He had began risking everything in his duels: his job, his house, and soon, his own family. He had bet Yuichi's younger brother on one of his duels and had lost. Due to the L.O.G., he had no choice but to give up Yuichi's brother. Soon after that, Yuichi's mother had left, leaving him behind with his father. Wanting to try and find his brother and to avoid any chance of being caught in his father's madness, Yuichi left home and began training. He traveled around the world, learning more about the different ways of dueling. He felt he needed to become stronger before he could find his brother. When had decided he was ready, he went in search of his brother. Unfortunately, he came to realize that his brother had walked the same path as his father, and just like Yuichi's father, his brother's destructive path had led to his death. Yuichi began to see little purpose in life and started dueling under command of the SKYE Guild at the age of 14. Soon however, he began to see how the Guild abused their power in numbers and strength. Unable to bear the thought of being part of a group like that, Yuichi left off to become a freelance duelist. Forming the Crew One of his first encounters after leaving the guild, was an old man named Mr. Izaki, who had been L.O.G. Challenged into giving up his plans for an experimental air-ship. Yuichi challenged the man who had defeated the old man and returned the plans to Mr. Izaki. When asked what he wanted for his services, Yuichi asked that when the old man's air ship was made, that he would allow Yuichi to be one of the first people to see it fly. The old man promised him that and "something more". The two then parted ways. About a month after this, Yuichi ran into a young man named Haruki Kazama. More to come later..... Decks Cosmic HERO Yuichi plays a Cosmic HERO Deck, based around mystic Warriors and Spellcasters. As a result of his training, he has mastered the four main types of Special Summoning in Yu-Gi-Oh! L.O.G. (Fusion Summon, Synchro Summon, Xyz Summon, and Cross Summon). His strategies normally focus on summoning out multiple monsters in one turn and then Special Summoning through the aforementioned Summon methods. His main ace is the Cross Monster, Cosmic HERO Brave Ventis. Category:Characters